londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Tuesday 5th June 2012' * 'Monday 4th June 2012' *Barbican Centre: Cormorant perched very close to walkway (Matt Reed). *Barking Bay: 9 Ringed Plover, 5 Dunlin, 1 Grey Plover (Tony Brown). *Beddington SF: drake Garganey still on 100 acre this morning ( permit only ) . ( RBA ). *Bentley Priory: Pair of Common Buzzard soaring over lake (Richard Francis). *City of London: Juvenile Great Spotted Woodpecker making way along the TV aerials and rooftop baskets of Aldersgate Street. (Matt Reed). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Corn Bunting (at least) singing & showing well between where Moat Lane forks in two and where the River Darenth forks, 4 Shelduck, Sedge Warbler, Kestrel, Little Egret (on flash North of Bob Dunn way), Little Grebe (farm pond), Canada Goose (well-grown brood of 4 on Darenth), 1 Lesser Whiethroat, lots of Common Whitethroat. (Matt Reed). *Crossness: Sanderling and 1st-summer Mediterranean Gull off the golf centre, Grey Plover in Barking Bay, 4 (2nd-summer (ringed) and 3 1st summers) Yellow-legged Gulls (John Archer, Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 57 species recorded, pair of Egyptian Geese with 5 goslings, ( new site breeding species ), lots of Swift, 2 sightings of Hobby, 2-3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Tern. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Hanwell / Boston Manor (River Brent / Grand Union Canal): 2 Gadwall (m,f) 1st record for me along here, 2 Pochard (m) not common here and usually only in winter, Common Tern patrolling canal, Reed Warbler, several Common Whitethroat, Linnet (m) and a variety of other common species (Rob Mills) *King George V Res: 2 Black Tern, 2 hobbies chasing hirrundines, many Swallows & Swifts fewer House and Sand Martins ( Tony Clancy) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Greenshank - but skittish due to Goodyear blimp overhead (5th heard flying S over playing fields early a.m.), 2 Peregrine on Ch X Hospital, 2 LRP (seen mating), 2 Redshank, 1 Little Egret, 1m Kestrel, 10 pairs Common tern nesting, 2 or 3 pairs Black-headed gull ("), several Cetti's, lots of Swift, Sand & House Martin (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Warbler still singing below Serin mound though elusive. ( RBA ). Grasshopper Warbler, female Peregrine (Tony Brown). Also Black Tern commuting between Thames & Aveley Pools, Hobby & Corn Bunting. (Simon West).4 Sandwich Tern flying upriver 14:00(Allan Stewart,Joan Thompson,Andrew Verrall). *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe (2 N. Basin), (1 S.Basin), 6 Common Tern, 2 Swallow (A.Luscombe). 'Sunday 3rd June 2012' *Beddington SF: 1st/s Iceland Gull, drake Garganey updates here: (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: leucistic Herring Gull (SH1T) and 2 Little Ringed Plover (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *Barking Bay: 3 Sandwich Terns '''past, Grey Plover, 50 Common Terns (localised breeders), 2 Ringed Plover, 3 pair Oystercatchers, 114 Shelduck and a 1st summer Mediterranean Gull (Dave Morrison). *London Wetland Centre: 5 Greenshank still (J.Wilczur). *Rainham Marshes: '''Marsh Warbler again from Serin Mound, access along river wall; also 2 Sandwich Terns and 3 Common Terns past, Sanderling, 100+ Swift, pr Oystercatcher (David Bradnum). *Rotherhithe: Shelduck over Greenland Pier/Rope Street 6pm; presumably disturbed from elsewhere on the river by all those pesky boats (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 2 Black-necked Grebe (N. Basin), 1 Lapwing (N. Basin), 4 Common Tern (KGV1 Gantry) 1500+ Swift (A. Luscombe). *Wanstead Flats: Dunlin heard flying north over broom fields, 7 Stock Dove, Kestrel, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, Black-headed Gull (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Whitethroat feeding young, Great-crested Grebe feeding young, rain (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 2nd June 2012' *Barking Bay: 8 Sanderling & Grey Plover (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: Sanderling, 12 Ringed Plover, Oystercatcher until 09.20, Little Ringed Plover & Little Egret until 09.40 (Brent Birders). *Canning Town DLR: 1 Common Tern seen from platform over Bow Creek. (Matt Reed). *Crossness: 14 Sanderling in total (6 by the incinerator, 8 in Barking Bay), 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, Grey Plover, 3 Redshanks, 5 1st-summer/winter Med Gulls at the incinerator outfall (Richard Bonser, John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Common Crossbill calling and flying over at 3:23pm ( 2nd site record ), Red Kite thermalling with Gulls at 4:20pm, Peregrine with prey buzzed by Sparrowhawk, 1 Hobby, 1 Little Egret and 2 Common Tern. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Fulham Reach: 1 Buzzard at 13:15 heading towards Central London (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampton: 3 Red Kites circled and headed North 5 pm ( G Shaw per P Greening) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Greenshank - scrape (L. Smith, J. Wilczur). *North Woolwich: 2 Linnet on Store Lane opposite London Teleport. (Matt Reed) *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Warbler 'again from Serin Mound, access along river wall. Also '''Red Kite '''S over the visitor centre and then over Crayford Marshes 1345-1350, Grasshopper Warbler, Corn Bunting, 2 Sanderling, female Peregrine (David Bradnum) *Tyttenhanger GP: 4 Knot until 09.15, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, Cuckoo, Red Kite, c40 Swift, Swallow, Sand & House Martin present, 3 Garden Warbler. (Steve Blake, Ricky Flesher) *Weybridge: Raven flew over Mercedes-Benz World at c12.50 (Simon West). *Woolwich: Cormorant (Mulgrave Pond); Grey Wagtail (Market St) ; Greenfinch & Goldfinch singing in town centre; 1 f Shelduck (on Thames). (Matt Reed). 'Friday 1st June 2012 *Belhus Woods CP: Glossy Ibis 'flew north at 2:30pm ( RBA) ''Observer ?? *Crayford Marshes: 4 Corn Bunting, Cuckoo, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret,12 House Martin, 32 Swift, 12 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelducks, 7 Tufted Ducks, 3 Common Terns, Sand Martin, singing Reed Warbler (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath: Hobby low over men's bathing pond 17:35.(Allan Stewart) *New Covent Garden Market: male Kestrel - first one seen for several months (Michael Mac). *Rainham Marshes: '''Marsh Warbler singing 08:40 below Wennington Mound, then at 09:00 in fenced marsh east of path between Serin Mound and Aveley Bay car park, before returning to Mound area. View only from mound/path, and do not enter vegetation in which bird is singing. (AT via DMi). Still 12.08 (per RBA); singing & showing occasionally 13.30-14.00; also Corn Bunting & Hobby (Andrew Self). Marsh Warbler still singing at 19:30 but very elusive, Grasshopper Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Cuckoo, also a Cream Spotted Tiger (Nick Croft et al) *Richmond Park: Red Kite 'high over pen ponds, drifting north east towards Putney at 11.30. (F Mck) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Garden Warbler in song, 3 Lesser Whitethroat in song, 2 Lapwing, 1 Skylark over, 1 Swallow, c50 Swifts, mostly north, 1 Kestrel (John Colmans). *Waltham Abbey: 1 Hobby low across A121 & fields opp Marriott Hotel @ 6.00pm (Nigel May). *Wanstead Park: Hobby chasing hirundines (Steve Thorpe). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 {C}﻿﻿ Link title. *